First, and Only
by cupid'slove
Summary: After almost kissing Zoro, Sanji starts getting strange urges to make that kiss a reality and take Zoro as soon as possible. Yaoi in this fic so don't read if you don't like. A Sanji X Zoro fic meaning Zoro is the BOTTOM. I wrote it at 2 Am so no flaming for misspelled words and grammatical errors. may be a touch OOC, so sorry about that.


**So this is a Sanji/Zoro fic, gay on gay action, so if you don't like that type of stuff turn around now and don't read just so you can flame me. I am excited to present this piece to all my fans and new readers so without further distractions here is my story.**

**First and only**

The urges were getting stronger. With every passing day Sanji became more and more aware of Zoro; with his shirt off, sweat running down well defined muscles. The worst was when he caught him three nights ago, coming out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. His body shining wetly and his hair dripping onto the ground. The urge just to shove him back into the bathroom and fuck him raw was so tempting it showed on his face. Without so much as a single barb the green haired man skirted around him, both men's cheeks slightly pink, and hurried off in the direction of the men's bunk.

Knowing this was getting out of hand did nothing to stop his libido from sky rocketing every time the Marimo walked in the room. His every move was watched, and to Sanji's dismay Zoro was beginning to notice. Zoro began making every possible excuse just to stay out of any situation that involved himself and Sanji in the same room together.

Today thought, a week and a half after this all started, Sanji had had enough. Slipping into the bathroom as everyone got off the ship Sanji lit up a smoke and sat on the toilet to wait until everyone's voice became faded and distant. It was long and soon he was slipping out of his hiding spot and making his way to Zoro's work room where he had no doubt the Marimo was.

He was right of course, Zoro sat in the middle of the floor a one hand lifting a dumbbell and his other resting on his three swords. Without making a sound Sanji slid up behind the other and kicked the dumbbell out of his hand before pinning him down so he couldn't swing his sword at him.

"What the hell you fucking dart brow?!"

"You've been avoiding me."

It wasn't the best start but just being in contact with Zoro had his cock hardening and his brain frying. The position they were in wasn't any help either since his crotch was fitted snuggly against the others perfect round behind.

"Get off"

Even with the menace in his emerald eyes Zoro's voice still held a touch of uncertainty and shook slightly when something quite big nudged at his ass. Not helping the situation he made to wriggle out from under the blonde and instead was reward with two hands clamping down on his waist as Sanji groaned and ground his hips downward. His body automatically responded by pushing back and he let out an unmanly whine.

Soon a rhythm was established and before he knew it Zoro was on his hands and knees, his pants pulled down, and Sanji's prick sliding in between his cheeks as a skilled hand fondled his balls and fingers pressed against his perineum. His brain was going haywire as all his sensitive spots where stroked and fondled and all he could do was make embarrassing sounds.

Sanji, crediting himself as a good lover, was trying his best to go slow but with Zoro Making such erotic noises he was finding it almost impossible. So, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, He moved his hand from Zoro's balls to his prick and started rubbing and applying slight pressure to the head, successfully slicking his fingers with pre-cum. Wasting no time he slid one digit in right as he pinched a pebbled nipple and watched in fascination as the long digit disappeared into that searing heat. If possible his dick became even harder as he pressed a second and third finger up into Zoro. Looking up he practically came when he say his Marimo's face; pink cheeks, parted lips, and glazed eyes staring unseeing back at him. There was no way he was giving this up, Ever.

By the time Sanji was sinking into that wondrous heat both him and Zoro were covered in sweat. Sanji chest slid against Zoro's back as one hand pumped his prick and the other pinched and twisted a nipple. It didn't take long the Zoro to arch back, bringing his neck up to Sanji's lips, and cum.

Feeling those muscles clamp down on him was the last thing Sanji knew before he too came, spraying his cum up into Zoro and biting the juncture between shoulder and neck.

By the time the crew made it back to the ship it was dusk. As they climbed onto the deck everyone started off towards their beds not noticing the odd silence of the ship.

On the other hand Zoro and Sanji laid against each other once spooning the other in comfortable silence. Their bodies had long since cooled down and bruises were just now starting to show.

When the sun was totally gone and the night air began to chill them Zoro got up and grabbed the spare blanket and pillow he kept under the bench closest to the door before walking back over and laying down in front of Sanji.

"What are we going to tell the crew?"

"Who cares, they can think what they want"

"But what about Robin-Chwan and Nami-Swan?"

"If you don't want them to know then leave. I'm sore in places that shouldn't be sore and I'm tired so choose fast."

Grinning into Zoro's neck Sanji slid an arm around his Marimo's waist before murmuring, "If you promise me no one else can ever make you sore like this I'll stay with you every night."

His grinning now threatening to split his face in two Sanji watch as Zoro's ears and neck turned strawberry red and he could barely make out Zoro's words as they both drifted off to sleep.

_"Stupid, you the only one I've ever let and will ever let make me this sore."_

"_Stupid, you the only one I've ever let and will ever let make me this sore."_

To say the crew was surprised would be an understatement. It was a heart stopping shocker for most while Luffy being Luffy just laughed and said it was about time they got along. To Nami and Robin's credit they had their suspicions, but they never thought the skirt chasing Sanji would ever act on the feelings that flickered across his face every time Zoro walked by. And all this happened while the two slept on, oblivious to their crew's chaotic morning.

**Yay another story written down. it seems tonight plot bunnies just keep coming one after another. This is my third story in the last four hours that I've done and I'm very proud of it. It probably isn't as good as my other one but I like it so bleh. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm just so excited I was able to write something since I've kind of had a dry spell with all my other works in progress :/**


End file.
